Neko Albel
by OK-kun
Summary: Albel hates everyone, or does he? Cliff decides to put “something” in Abel’s drink to help him warm up to everyone’s favorite blue haired teen.
1. Chapter 1

Yaaay! I shall actually post this fic! Muahahahahaha beware! This may be a tiny little bit stupid!

****

Summary: Albel hates everyone, or does he? Cliff decides to put "something" in Abel's drink to help him warm up to everyone's favorite blue haired teen.

****

Author's Note / warning /disclaimer: Yaaay! Hahahaha this is the kind of story you get when you give me sugar and J-pop! This is my first fic that I don't plan on shredding into little pieces and burning!

This will eventually be a shounen-ai, and if you don't like these kinds of things don't read! Flames will be laughed at, shown to my friends and then laughed at some more, so if you really want to flame me go ahead! Also, constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Now for the disclaimer part; I don't own the Star Ocean franchise! If I did people would spontaneously combust, coughsophiaandnellcough, randomly turn blue, and/or turn into kitty people! Now! On to the story! (Sorry, like I said, I had a little too much sugar…)

Oopsies I also forgot to mention that there will be slight spoilers from about the middle and the end of the game.

Now you may read my super "special" fic!

****

Neko Albel

By: OK-kun

Fayt sighed resting his head on his hands, looking out the window of the inn they had been staying at for the past few days. Sophia had been infected by the poison of one of the large wasps and no one could find any aqua berries or potions.

The poison would eventually wear off if she stayed put, so the group was stuck. The only way into the 4-D space is by using Sophia's special ability given to her by her genes so without her, the group was stranded in Preterny.

Maria and Mirage were out shopping partly to find a cure for Sophia but mainly to get away from Nel. She had a brief incident with the Elicoorian equivalent to a skunk.

That's why Fayt was in his room and not the lobby of the inn, where Nel happened to be now. He was also depressed by the fact that a certain "someone" had been either A: ignoring him, or B: calling him hurtful names like "maggot", or "worm". Fayt didn't mind being called a fool because in his opinion that's what he was, a fool.

How could he not be? He had gone and fell for the one person who he knew he could never possibly have. (A/N: And if you haven't guessed by now you are very stupid.)

Linebreaklinebreakchangeofpovchangeofpovlinebreaklinebreakweetwootweetwoot

Cliff stood in the doorway of Fayt's room, looking at the depressed teenager. He knew about Fayt's little "problem" but couldn't think of anything to do about it.

He walked out into the hallway leading to the lobby hopping to find some way to help Fayt whom he thought of as a little brother.

Then all of a sudden a terrible horrible stench hit him, almost knocking him out.

"Oh, Nell are you sure that you should be out and about?" Cliff asked looking at Nel as she walked slowly down the hall. "I'm fine," was her only reply.

"Well, ok then. Bye," and Cliff was out of the building in a flash, not wanting to pass out from the terrible odor.

Once Cliff was outside and could breathe again, he began looking around. People were selling things left and right, and children were running around ignoring the stern looks they received from adults.

"Well, looks like this place is pretty busy," Cliff thought aloud. "I wonder if I could find a way to help Fayt." He walked down the cobbled streets, passing quite a few stalls, until he found himself at the mouth of a dark alley.

"I wonder what a big dark alley is doing in such a happy, sunny place." He tried to see what was in the end, but it was too dark. "Hmmm I have a hunch about this one," Cliff then walked into the alley.

"Why hello young man, what brings you here?" Cliff turned around, to find an old man sitting down in front of a blanket. On the blanket were various items, like little ornate daggers, and phials of strange substances.

"Umm I was just a little curious…. What are you selling?" Cliff pointed to the objects on the blanket in front of the old man. "Oh nothing really, just odds and ends. Nothing that would interest **you**." Cliff saw a spark of life in the old man's eyes.

"Really now, how would you know what interests me or not?" Cliff said haughtily without thinking. "The same way I know that you are looking for a way to help your little blue haired friend with his love life." The old man replied. Cliff stared at the old man.

"You certainly seem well informed. Care to share how you know all of this personal info?" Cliff crossed his arms while he waited for the old man to reply. "Well sunny boy, if I told you I would have to kill you!" Cliff tensed after that last sentence. "Just kiddin' boy! I know, because while you were walking down the street you were muttering to yourself, and my listening device picked up what you were saying." (A/N: Don't even ask about how an old man on Preterny could get a high Tec listening device that could pick up Cliff's mutterings over all of the noise of the town while he was walking down the street, because I really don't know.)

"Then how did you know his name then?" Cliff asked, still suspicious of the old man. "About a week ago I saw an annoying sounding girl dragging your blue haired friend around the city, practically shouting 'Fayt this,', and 'Fayt that'."

"Oh, did she have brown hair?" Cliff asked. "Hmm I believe so. She was also wearing a really ugly pink shirt/thing." The old man replied. Cliff sighed. "That must have been Sophia. Now that I think about it she _did_ drag him off to go shopping last time we were here, poor guy."

Cliff looked at the blanket with the strange objects on it. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing here that can help Fayt with his little ahem 'problem'?" The old man began shifting through the items on the blanket.

"Well I do have a lust potion, but I don't think _you_ would like the results of _that_."

Cliff glared at the old man. "No I would _not _like the results of that. Got anything else?"

The old man held up a small knife. "If you stab the one you true love with this they will either love or hate you for the rest of your life." Cliff thought for moment. "Well, I don't think Fayt would like the idea of stabbing his true love with anything, and there's the chance that they'll hate him, so that plan's a definite no."

****

Two hours later:

"The only thing I have left young man is this," The old man held up a bottle. "But the only thing it does is turn the drinker into a cat until they confess their deepest darkest secret." (A/N: hmm now wouldn't this be useful.) Cliff looked at the azure liquid in the bottle.

"Hmmm I think Fayt likes cats, and if Al- I mean the person he likes doesn't confess, Fayt just gets a really cute but temperamental new pet! This is perfect!" Cliff looked at the old man. "Now how much wills this cost me?" The old man smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure if I could sell this to you cheap. I mean it _is _quite potent. I think maybe around 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 fol should do." Cliff's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! That much for one lousy potion?" He raised his fist

"That's gotta be over priced! Tell me the real price right now old man!"

The old man looked at Cliff's raised fist. "Uh, well I could lower it to 10,000,000,000,000 fol." Cliff growled.

"Um I meant to say 10,000! Please don't hurt me!"

Cliff smiled. "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Ok I'll take it." He handed the old man 10,000 fol. The old man handed him the potion, and he walked away.

"Hmm now how do I get Albel to drink this?"

To Be Continued…….. (I hope.)

Ending Author's Notes: Yaaaay! Chapter one is now completed! I know I kind of stopped it abruptly, but that just adds to the suspense ne?

Please R&R.

Ttfn!


	2. The Albel Factor

-1Ok now here's your second chapter : ) thank you all for you wonderful reviews!

Bows I was sooooooo happy when I read them. I won't rant much because I feel a little dizzy….. Well anyway this chapter Might be just a little bit boring in the beginning so…… I'm reeeeally sorry! Gomen nasai! Bows again

Ummm, well, any way; I shall allow the most wonderific villain ever do the disclaimer!

Sephy-sama: OK-kun does not own anything related to Star Ocean or Final Fantasy.

OK: You could have put a little more enthusiasm into that Sephy-sama.

Seph-sama: Whatever, can I go blow something up now?

OK: Sure why not. Just stay away from my…. Umm… Books! Yeah that's right, my books!

Well anyways enjoy: )

**Neko Albel Chapter 2: The Albel Factor**

After a quick visit to that bar on the east side of Preterny, Cliff happily made his way back to the inn that he and his group had been staying at for the past few days due to Sophia's little accident. 'Hahahaha now I have the perfect plan to make Albel drink this stuff!' He thought.

FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback

Cliff walked through the streets of Preterny after getting the potion from the old man. As he walked Cliff tried to think up a plan to get Albel to drink the 'Neko Potion', as the old man had called it. If he tried to force the wicked one to drink it, Cliff would most likely be found some time later, dead in an alley or river.

Also Cliff wasn't sure that Albel trusted him enough to drink anything that he offered, much less any thing such a strange color. ( A/N: Blue is such a pretty color….)

At that point Cliff had just started noticing his surroundings, and he was conveniently standing next to a bar. "Hmmm I think I have an idea…"

Cliff stepped into the bar and walked over to the counter. "Hi bar keep," Cliff said to the burly man behind the counter. "Why hello Cliff have a seat!" Cliff sat down in front of the bar keep.

Looking up Cliff saw a bottle full of blue liquid, almost identical to the Neko Potion.

"Here for another drink Cliff?" the bar keep asked. Cliff thought a moment. "Not really bar keep, I've got something to take care of this evening and I'll most likely need a clear head."

The bar keep gave Cliff a knowing look. "Well ok then…"

"Hey bar keep, what's in that bottle over there?" Cliff pointed to the bottle with blue stuff in it. "Oh this bottle?" The bar keep took down the bottle. "Yep, that one," Cliff confirmed. The bar keep sighed as he looked at the bottle. "This is called Devil's kiss. It's pretty strong stuff. Would you care to try some?" Cliff looked at the bottle before answering. "Sure why not. Just a little bit won't hurt will it?"

endoflashbackendoflashbackendoflashbackendoflashbackendoflashbackendoflashback

It was now two hours later, and Cliff was almost at the inn, with the Devil's Kiss bottle filled with the Neko Potion. He looked up to the second floor window and saw that Fayt was still staring out at nothing. 'Man, I wonder if he's been like that since I left.' Cliff thought to himself.

He walked into the inn ignoring the other people who were also staying in rooms in the inn. As he walked down the first floor hall, Cliff passed the room in which Sophia and Nel had been staying in. Nel was the only person who could really stand Sophia's annoying behavior, and Sophia was the only person who couldn't complain about Nel's odor.

As Cliff reached the end of the hallway he could hear Maria and Mirage, who had apparently returned before Cliff, talking about something. While walking up the stairs at the end of the hallway, Cliff wondered if Albel was back from where ever it was that he went this morning. 'Probably not,' he answered himself.

Finally Cliff reached the second floor. He walked to the closed door to Fayt's room and knocked. "It's open" was Fayt's reply. Opening the door Cliff stepped into the dimly lit room. He walked over to where Fayt sat and put his hand on Fayt's shoulder.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Fayt turned around and smiled weakly. "I'm just fine." Cliff frowned at Fayt's response. "No your not, your paler than you normally are, and when was the last time you ate anything?"

Fayt blushed when his stomach betrayed him by growling loudly. "Umm I think the last time I ate was yesterday, maybe." Cliff gave Fayt a stern look (A/N: I'm not really sure if Cliff could actually pull off the whole 'stern look' though.) "Fayt you've spent enough time being depressed, at least for today. Go get something to eat before I have to drag you down to the kitchen."

Fayt sighed and looked out the window once more. "Let me guess, he hasn't come back from killing stuff yet?" Cliff looked at Fayt. "No, he hasn't. I'm starting to get a little worried."

"No worries little guy, I'll go bring him back for you safe and sound!" Cliff thumped his chest and turned to walk out the door. He almost didn't hear the small "Thank you" that Fayt uttered before he was down the stairs.

Linebreaklinebreakisn'tthisfun?linebreaklinebreakherecomesthealbelpartweetwootweet

As it just so happened, Albel was in the field in between Preterny and Aquios when Cliff found him. He was just pulling his katana out of a dissipating enforcer, when he caught sight of the blonde.

"What do _you _want worm?" Albel asked as soon as Cliff was in hearing distance.

"Nothing at all," Cliff replied. "Fayt was worried so I came to find you." Albel seemed a little surprised at the last part of that sentence.

"Hmph. That fool has no reason or business to be worried about me." He swayed a little and Cliff almost took a step closer.

"Stay away from me maggot!" Albel yelled. "You seem to be a bit tired, why don't you drink this to recover a little bit?" Cliff held up the "sealed" bottle of "Devil's Kiss". "Hmph. Normally I wouldn't take any drinks from the likes of you, but I happen to be fond of that particular beverage." He slowly walked towards Cliff and stopped about two or three feet away from him.

He raised his sword. "If there's anything _funny_ in this, you should know that I _will _kill you. Slowly and painfully." He took the bottle and opened the cap, next he poured a drop on the ground to check if it was acid or something. Then he sniffed it to determine if it smelled rancid or something.

Cliff held his breath as Albel took a small sip. Soon the entire bottle was empty. "Ummm did you like it?" Albel gasped for breath. (A/N: Hehheh how funny this sounds when read from a perverted mind…)

The next thing Cliff knew the bottle was on the ground and there was a medium sized cat in front of him. The cat was mostly brown but the tips of his (her?) ears were blonde. "I'm guessing the potion worked. So your Albel right?"

The cat responded by hissing at Cliff while trying to claw his eyes out. "Yup, definitely Albel." He tried to pick the Albel kitty up, but it ran away. So he did the only thing he could think of. He threw a rock.

The rock hit Albel squarely on the head, and Albel Kitty fell over. "Ok listen here mister. I'm going to trim your claws first."

When Cliff was done doing that, he continued. "Now that you're awake you can listen to me. The only thing you need to know is that you won't turn back until you confess your (non-fictitious) love for Fayt. Got that?" The cat slowly nodded giving Cliff the Kawaii Death Glare.

Cliff laughed and picked up Albel, walking back to Preterny. "Hmm now what am I going to tell Fayt?"

Dum Dum Dummmmmmm.

End Chapter 2!

Well that's my next chappie!

T-T Oh and please review…. The story got like 100 something hits and 8 reviews…… that makes me sad…… TT and a sad me means a bad story…… oh well…. Bye for now!


	3. Sophia's little problem

-1Ok, ok, I know I've taken an entire year to post this chapter, and I would like everyone to know that I'm sooooooo sorry! But don't worry! Now that schools out, I'll have plenty of time to work on this fic. Uhm…. I'll probably apologize some more later…..

Warning: A few spoilers, and a bit of hinting at Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Okies, this time, I'll let Cloudo do the disclaiming.

Cloud: OK-sama doesn't own Star Ocean of Final Fantasy, so leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with my overly large sword.

OK: Thank you Cloudo.

Cloud: Why do you keep calling me Cloudo!

OK: On with the long awaited chapter!

**Chapter 3: Sophia's Little Problem**

While Cliff was tracking Albel down, Fayt decided to make a quick trip to the kitchen of the inn. He walked slowly down the stairs and almost tripped over Peppita.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fayt." Fayt look at Peppita who was sitting and staring at something downstairs.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, noticing Peppita's look of dread as she watched whatever was downstairs.

"Well, it seems that Sophia suddenly remembered that she could cast the 'antidote' spell, and used that on herself." Fayt sighed at the prospect of what that implied. Peppita looked at Fayt giggled, and continued.

"That's not even the worst part though. After she got up she spotted Maria and started yelling at her, from what I've heard she thinks that we didn't really spend much time looking for a way to cure her… it would be really funny if it weren't-" Peppita stopped speaking because the argument suddenly got a bit louder.

"Bitch!" A shrill screech penetrated over the din of loud voices. "Um, was it just me or did that sound like Sophia?" Fayt asked Peppita looking downstairs.

"It most likely was. She's been pretty loud ever since she woke up." Peppita looked at Fayt from her seat on the stairs. "You should really go down there and stop her. We might get kicked out of the inn."

"I guess your right Peppita; I'll try to stop her. Wish me luck." He sighed, and walked down the stairs and right into immediate danger. From the looks of things, Maria had tried to confront Sophia, and had provoked her into using profanity.

"Sophia? Could you please stop shouting in the inn, you're disturbing the other guests, and I'm sure that you still feel weak from your poisoning." Maria calmly placed a hand on the enraged teen's shoulder.

But that only seemed to make things worse. Sophia turned a ghastly shade of red, and began shouting even louder. "Don't you dare touch me, you bitch!" With that, Sophia swiftly slapped Maria right on the cheek. The blue haired girl, looked shocked at first, but shock faded into murderous intent.

Fayt only barely made it to the argument in time. Maria had somehow managed to pull out her gun in two seconds flat, and was aiming it directly in Sophia's face.

"Maria, wait!" The blue haired leader shouted as Maria's finger curled around the trigger of her gun. A shot to the face at point-blank range would kill almost anyone, not to mention Sophia.

"Oh thank God it's you Fayt!" Sophia cried as she latched onto Fayt's arm. "I was so scared that Maria was going to try and kill me again!" Sophia began sobbing.

"Again?" Maria shouted, her voice rising near hysteria. "I've never tried to kill you before just now! Where would you get such a ludicrous idea?" Maria put her gun back in her holster.

"Whatever, girlfriend!" Sophia used her free hand to snap in Maria's face. "I saw you tell that wasp thing to sting me! You had the scariest smile on your face as you did it too! The whole time I was sick I kept having nightmares." Sophia shivered violently against Fayt's arm.

"On top of that, you stuck me in the worst smelling room in the inn!" The brunet gagged slightly as if she were suffocating. "I don't know what you have against me. Haven't I been really nice to you ever since we met?" Sophia turned her overly large eyes to Maria.

"I'm sure you could've easily walked to any shop to buy an antidote, but you all just sat around laughing at my misery!"

But the doe eyes didn't work on the blue haired girl. "Nice?" Maria muttered to herself. "Oh, you've been nice alright." Maria's face grew murderous again. "First you turned my hair green after the first week, then you put a fake rat in my bed, two weeks later you switched the salt and sugar in the kitchen of the Diplo, and just last week you turned my hair pink! PINK!" Maria shouted. "You have no _idea _how much I _hate_ the color pink… And that's beside the point. We spent hours (A/N: Minutes) looking for some way we could cure you! We can't move forward without you and your stupid connection genes!"

All throughout the argument, Fayt decided it was best to stay quiet, but not that both Sophia _and_ Maria were shouting…"Enough!" The blue haired teen wrestled his arm from Sophia's death grip. "Now, the both of you go back to your rooms, and stay there until we're ready to leave. You've caused enough trouble for these people with your arguments, and you both probably need sleep."

Both girls glared at each other for a minute, but finally sighed and gave up. As they trudged to their respective rooms, Fayt turned with a sigh. So much had been going on in his life lately, and he didn't know if he could stand it anymore. So without any preamble, the young teen turned from the small crowd of people and walked into the kitchen.

WhewFaytcaneatlinebreaklinebreaklinebreakweetwootweetwootlinebreaklinebreakalert

**Two Hours Later…..**

"Thank you again for all the food." Fayt bowed his head to the slightly blushing kitchen attendants. As soon as he'd left the kitchen, the young women burst into excited conversation.

"Did you see that boy's cute green eyes?" One whispered. "No, no, I was too busy staring at his lovely azure locks!" Her friend eagerly replied. "The poor boy looked so starved though; did you see the way his clothes hung so loosely?" Another attendant joined the conversation. "Maybe it's a new fashion in Aquios!" The first one giggled.

Lookanotherlinebreakyaaaaaaaaaaaaylinebreak!ohwellonwiththecliffandfaytbrotherlylove

Cliff arrived at the inn soon after Fayt returned to the sanctity of his room. Few people lingered in the common room near the entrance, and the select that did were busy gossiping about the strange group of people upstairs. But Cliff could not be distracted by stupid people and their rumors. He had a mission to accomplish.

So, once again making sure his gift was secure, the blond put his best 'I'm stupid but adorable in that weird muscle-y way' grin on his face as he ascended the stairs to Fayt's room. He knocked twice, and received a feeble answer that the door was unlocked.

"Hey Fayt," Cliff walked deeper into the pit of darkness that was Fayt's 'emo' room. "How're you feeling?" Fayt turned and smiled sadly at his friend.

"Better than before, I guess. I at a bit a few minutes ago, so you don't have to worry." He glanced at the basket hooked on Cliff's arm and pointed at it. "Are you planning a picnic?" Fayt looked out the window into the gathering darkness. "It's a bit late for that."

Cliff laughed a bit and shook his head. "Nope, I have a gift for you." He carefully reached into the basket and pulled out a very pissed Albel Kitty. "Here you go, Fayt." Cliff handed the cat to Fayt who took it carefully into his arms.

"You've seemed so depressed lately, and I thought a pet would cheer you up!" Cliff smiled brightly at his younger friend. Fayt could only look on speechless. "Are you sure?" He asked in a quiet voice. "I mean, with all of this trouble with the 4-D universe and everything, don't you think it will be kind of dangerous for him?" He paused. "It is a he…. Right?"

Cliff laughed as Fayt blushed and the Albel Kitty yowled quietly. "Yeah, it's a boy kitty." Cliff smirked a bit. "And don't worry about that cat's safety; he'll be able to protect himself." He reassured Fayt. "He'll probably even try to protect you…" He added almost as an after thought.

But Fayt was too distracted with his new companion to notice the strange expression on his older friend's face. He was already sitting on his overly large bed, wiggling his finger in front of Kitty Albel's face, as the exasperated cat swiped at it with his de-clawed paws.

"Well, I guess that's all for now." Cliff turned to face the door. As he walked out the door he stopped short. "Oh," he turned back to Fayt. "I saw Albel, and he said that he was going to the Ursa Lava caves to train before the big battle." Fayt looked up at the mention of his crush's name. "He said for all of us fools to do the same if we're to defeat our creator." With that he turned around once more, and returned to his room.

Okieslastlinebreakofthischapteryay!SleepsleepsleepsleepdreamingdreamingmoresleepZzZ

Kitty Albel slowly woke to the sight of a beautifully bright light peeking between two slightly open window shades. Yawning, he stood up and stretched lazily as all felines do when they first awake. He soon froze however when the sounds of soft moaning reached his sensitive ears.

"Nn… Albel….please…." Fayt twisted in his bed covers. "Don't leave me…" His slightly feminine face was covered with sweat, and his normally pastel cheeks were flushed.

Kitty Albel slowly walked to his young companion and placed a soft paw on his brow as if to say 'I'm right here, fool!" But when the gentle approach didn't work, Kitty Albel hissed rather loudly and smacked Fayt with the same paw.

The blue haired teen awoke with a slight gasp, and sat up. "Oh… it was just a dream…" Fayt looked to his new cat and smiled. "So, how're you this morning?"

Kitty Albel looked at Fayt unblinkingly. "Oh, that's right, I forgot animals didn't talk." The cat looked about as shocked as a cat could look, and Fayt blushed. "I've never had a pet before… How could I know?" Kitty Albel shook his head.

The silence of the morning was soon shattered by a most familiar screech. "FAAYYTT! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED! I WANT YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME!" From the sound of it, Sophia was right outside his door, too.

"I'll be out in a minute, Sophia." Fayt replied as he swiftly got out of bed. "I just need to get dressed." He was only wearing an extremely long shirt. That was what he always wore instead of the horrid pink pajamas Sophia bought for his birthday a few months ago.

He quickly threw the shirt on his bed, and rooted around in his pack for clean clothes. While this was happening, Kitty Albel could only watch in horror. Sure Albel had seen Fayt without a shirt before when they would train for hours on end, but that was about it.

When the blue haired teen finished dressing, he turned to pet his new cat. "Are you ok, Kitty-chan?" Fayt seemed to have already decided on a name. (A/N: Original, isn't it?) "You look a bit out of it; do you have a fever?" He put his hand on Kitty Albel's head.

"Fayt! Hurry up!" Sophia was getting restless, so Fayt hoisted his cat into his arms, and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, Sophia screeched once again. "A cat? What are you doing holding a cat? You know I'm allergic!" She quickly backed away.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that…" Fayt scratched the top of his head. While Sophia was retreating, Kitty Albel got a very wicked idea. With as evil a smirk as a cat can have, he jumped out of Fayt's arms and slowly advanced on Sophia.

Said girl screamed again, but was interrupted by a loud sneeze. "Get that -sneeze- stupid cat -sneeze- away from me -sneeze-!" She backed up even more, growing closer to the top of the stairs every moment.

"Uhm… Here, kitty, kitty." Fayt patted his hands on his thighs. But that wouldn't deter Albel from his revenge. Only last week, Sophia had washed her clothes with his, and they all faded pink! So, a little revenge was in order.

As the pink loving girl cowered from him, Kitty Albel led her slowly to her doom. Then, he pounced! Sophia jumped back right when she was at the top of the stairs, and soon went sailing. The stairs were pretty step, and there were lots of them, considering they were on the 20th floor. Fayt looked worried soon after when he heard a loud thump.

"Hey, Fayt!" Maria called from downstairs. "You know she's still alive, right?" Fayt snapped his fingers, and picked up his kitty. "You'll have to try a bit harder next time, Kitty-chan."

To be continued…

Ok! Another _wonderful_ chapter completed! Once again, I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long. But do not worry! I won't give up on this fic! But in a few months, it may take me a while to update again, because school is evil, and consumes your soul.

Anyways, pleas review, and maybe I'll get the next chapter written faster…..

Oh, and I've improved the grammar and such in the first two chapters, yay me!


End file.
